Sinful Wishes, Sinful Prayers, Sinful Dreams
by Heavens Shadow
Summary: Sora's world is ending and his beloved is gone. He is sent to islands according to the seven deadly sins where he encounters many strange things, what will he do when his heart turns into scattered memories?
1. Strange Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters from it. I do not own the original story line, nor do I take credit for it. I am only altering the story to make a new plot line. I only own Momo, a character created myself, if there is any problem whatsoever please feel free to contact me.**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Sinful Wishes. Sinful Prayers. Sinful Dreams.**

Chapter One Start:

I awoke with a shiver; the chill coming through my window was more than unbearable. Getting up, I sighed and closed the window. I don't even remember opening it. Lingering next to it for a moment, I could have sworn I just saw a black object pass by.

_It was probably nothing_.

Crawling back into bed, I saw it again. My eyes must be playing tricks on me, but then why is my heartbeat racing?

_There's nothing there. Go back to sleep. Close your eyes, and fall to your slumber. Nothing is here. _

I closed my eyes and fell into a deep slumber almost instantly.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I'm running, taking in giant breaths of air. My skin feels so tight; the darkness around me is growing, and my heart…it feels like its being torn out of my chest.

_Who could want a life like this?_ _Who could possibly even dream of this happening to them?_

I collapsed, fearing this was the end; when reaching the floor I collided into a long, sharp object in the shape of a key.

_Strength, courage, bravery all very desirable traits; is this what you wish for? The power to send those who sin to eternal hell?_

I wasn't certain where the voice was coming from, it was echoing inside my head, but my instincts told me to pick fast.

"Well what are my other choices?" I called out, still on what I thought was the floor.

_Magic, the power to heal and perform great tasks one alone cannot; or maybe you wish for the defense power, the shield to protect the ones you hold dearly to you. _

Jumping up from my positing on the ground, I screamed for the power of strength. A sword appeared in my right hand, and my heart began to beat faster. I ran again, my footsteps pounding against what I thought was pitch black below me.

"What the?" Above me got lighter as I realized my shadow got bigger and bigger. My heartbeat kicked in again, pounding so fast that was all I could hear. The large object that once was my shadow aimed its amber eyes at me, and swung its fist. Lunging out of the way I quickly tried to counter attack, no use. Weaker and weaker is the only way I could describe myself, there was nothing I could do. I swung the sword with all my might but none of it affected the giant shadow. It grabbed me, throwing me from side to side, for the last throw I fell into a dark pit. At that very moment, that second in time, my heart stopped beating.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I woke up in a cold sweat my bed sheets are covered in a thin layer of it also. Just a dream nothing more than that, but it felt so real. I can still feel the cold pierce of the key like object on my skin. Good thing it was sunrise, I looked through the closed window thinking on ways that it could have gotten open.

"Sora?" My mom started to yell, "Sora, come down here."

"Coming" I called back. Throwing on my red pants and jacket I hurried down stairs. I hope it's no one important I haven't brushed my hair or anything, and I smell like sweat.

"Hey Sora! I thought maybe we could hang out today?" Just my luck, it was Momo.

"Yeah sounds great, give me a couple minutes to brush my hair okay?"

"Sure, I'll wait outside"

I headed back upstairs to the bathroom, I'm glad she's here it's good to see her reassuring face. I wanted to talk to her anyways to tell her about my strange dream. She won't think I'm crazy for thinking it was real, or I hope she doesn't. I picked up the brush and ran it through my hair a few times, put some deodorant on and sprinted down the stairs.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Six years ago….

"Hello? Is someone out there?" Sora yelled, he could have sworn he heard a loud crash. Running through the sand he tripped over a large object. Turning back it was a body, a young girl stranded on the sand. 'Who is she?' he thought while picking her up to take her back to his house. It was hard for him, being ten and carrying a girl around his height was a hard task. By the time he carried her to his house the girl had regained consciousness.

"Who are you?" The girl asked

"I think I should be asking you that"  
"I don't have a name, what about you?"  
"I'm Sora."

"Well Sora, where am I?"  
"Right now you're lying on my bed, inside my house. Any idea of how you got here?"  
"I'm sorry, not a clue."  
"It's alright; if you don't have a name can I name you?"

"Depends on the name, nothing stupid, right?"

"How about the name Momo, It's catchy and cute, just like you."

"I love it"

They talked amongst themselves for hours, Momo stayed at Sora's house for several weeks. Then was later set up with a house next door, she lived by herself but constantly hung out with the neighborhood children. She grew close to Kairi, and Riku had fallen in love with her. Sora grew attached and felt he had to protect her, and she felt the same. They had no clue but they were madly in love.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I ran down the stairs and through the kitchen as quickly as I could, I wanted to see her face, to see her smile. I found her in the garden staring at the flowers, she looked so peaceful.

"Momo!" I called out to her, trying to get her attention.  
"Hey, so what do you want to do today?" I paused at her question, I knew exactly what I wanted to do with her today but she can't know the truth.

"Why don't we go hang around the beach? Maybe Kairi or Riku will be out" I replied.  
"Oh okay if you want to" She sounded somewhat disappointed, like she didn't want to see Riku or Kairi.

"We don't have to if you don't want to"

"I want to spend time with you today, I had these weird dreams. All I feel like doing is being with you, I need reassurance it was a dream. It felt, the dream I mean, it felt so real." She must have had the same dream as me, I won't let her know yet but I don't understand, I've never heard of anyone having the same dream before.

The day came and went, we went just about everywhere I could think of, the secret spot, the cabin, we even had time to visit the other side of the island. When we ran into Riku and Kairi she just said 'hello' and went on with talking to me. I know it pissed Riku off, Kairi just looked shocked and hurt. We sat on a tree and watched the sun set, then returned to my house.

"My mom's out for the night, some business stuff" I began to tell her, "So you don't have to go home at ten like you usually have to."

"Alright, well its ten now so what do you want to do? How about a movie?" We watched a movie just about every night, tonight won't be any different. We started our way up to my room, she sat down in front of the television and I found a movie she might like. I didn't bother asking what she wanted to watch she always says that she doesn't mind. I finally picked out a horror movie we hadn't watched yet, 'maybe she'll get frightened and cling to me' was my first thought when I saw it. I walked back over to the VCR and put the movie in.

"What did you pick out?" Momo asked me.

"A horror movie, I thought it was suiting since it's late"

"Sounds good" She smiled sweetly, I can't resist her when she smiles, I can barely resist her when she looks at me normally. "Hey Sora" she paused again, "Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure, what's on your mind?" I put the T.V. on mute; I don't think we'll miss anything big if she talks through the beginning.

"Will we always be together? I don't want to get lost again, and go somewhere new. Before I got here, I had no memory of my past, but what if I had a family? My mother, my father, I don't remember any of them. You're really all I have, I guess I don't want to lose you is what I'm saying." She looked so serious, but I didn't understand a word she was saying. Is that her way of saying she loves me? Or maybe something happened?

"Momo did something happen?"

"My dream Sora, I don't know what's going on but something is going to happen. Just promise me, promise me you won't leave." Her eyes started to water, even crying she looks beautiful. I couldn't control myself any longer lunging forward I embraced her and held on. She grabbed onto me, her tears were streaming down her face. I lowered my lips to her ear and whispered, "I promise."

We held onto each other for what felt like hours, when I finally let go of her I looked at the clock, 11:30 PM.

"Momo….You should go, this isn't right, we'll regret it." She placed herself in front of me, leaned forward and pressed her lips against mine. I tilted her head back, allowing my tongue to slowly make its way into her mouth. After a half an hour we made our way over my bed, never loosing eye contact of each other. My hands ran down her entire body, not missing any part as I unbuttoned her shirt. She looked so peaceful, yet she was motionless with her eyes locked on me. I kissed her chest and went back up to her lips; she took off my shirt and held on to my neck.

"I love you" I said it over and over, "I wont leave, I promise, I'll stay with you just like this forever."

"Sora…" She began to say, "I don't regret a thing."

That night I dreamt only of her, about the old times we used to share together, and about what she was like when she first got here.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"What type of fruit is that? I've never seen it before." Momo asked, "Is it good?" She was looking at a Papou fruit.

"There's a legend about Papou fruits, want to hear it?" I knew she wouldn't want to that's why I offered.

"Yes, please Sora!"

"Alright, well it's said that when the fruit is shared by two individuals it intertwines their destinies, making them a part of each other's lives forever."

"So if we shared one, I'd never lose you?"

"What?" I don't understand what she's going on about, what does she mean lose me?

"Yeah I guess it would, you're never going to lose me anyway Momo."

"Just in case, can we share one? Please?"

So I split the fruit in half, giving her the bigger piece. She looked like she was enjoying it, I couldn't tell. But from now on she really would never lose me, and I wouldn't lose her.

"Sora?"

"Yeah Momo?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Everything."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_I don't regret a thing._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Authors note: This was my first time actually sitting down to write a fan fiction story. The scene where Sora and Momo got close was my first time writing that type of scene, I had no clue where to start or how to put what they were doing in words. So please do comment and review it, I can take criticism, I understand it's not the best thing out there. Thank you so much for reading chapter one, I'm looking forward to writing chapter two. **


	2. The end of home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters from it. I do not own the original story line, nor do I take credit for it. I am only altering the story to make a new plot line. I only own Momo, a character created myself, if there is any problem whatsoever please feel free to contact me.**

**xoxoxoxoxox**

**Sinful Wishes. Sinful Prayers. Sinful Dreams.**

Chapter Two Start:

I woke up; the sound of rain was pounding on the roof above me. Remembering last night I realized Momo wasn't lying next to me. 'Where could she have gone?' A cold breeze came through the room, reminding me I was shirtless. I looked over to see where the breeze came from; I saw my window open, again. 'She couldn't fit out of that'.

_It has begun, she knew it would happen and left, will you look for her? Or leave her to pay for her sins?_

"What? Where is she? Who are you?" I screamed, I need her, I can't loser her now, not after last night, not after my promise. Quickly I put on a shirt and ran outside. It was cold, dark, and raining slightly. My eyes couldn't focus on anything so I started running aimlessly calling Momo's name. Finally I reached a door; Kairi was leaning against it, smirking.

"She's not here you know," Kairi said harshly, "It doesn't matter, she'll pay for her sins! It's her fault, she's the reason they're here!" Her voice got louder, until I couldn't bear to hear her anymore.

"Your wrong about her, she'd never do such a thing. You're just mad because I like her more than you!" I must've hit a spot in her mind because her face turned emotionless. "Kairi, I…"

"I hope your happy with your decision." She turned away; I walked towards her, with my hand out.

"Don't!" Suddenly the door opened, blowing me backwards. As I flew back I saw Kairi walking through the door.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

"Now princess your going to keep your mouth shut of I'll kill you. And if you don't follow what I saw, I'll kill you little boy toy too." Riku hissed, "Just remember this is entirely your fault, you shouldn't have picked him over me." His grasp is too tight to break, I can't move. It wouldn't help even if I did, in a minute it'll all be over. Sora will be told lies that he'll believe, Riku will take me, and I'll die.

"Here he is now."

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Me and Sora have always been rivals, I never thought much of it. He's never been as good as me; I always won the races, the battles, and even the girls. The only difference between us that I can realize is that Sora doesn't go for what he wants; and that's why he hasn't locked Momo up and throws aways to key. He knows he wants her for himself, and just for that I can't let him have her; I want her. I want anything he wants, I will have everything he has. And if that means he has to die in the process, then so be it. I've never had time for friends, i've never had time for trust.

**xoxoxoxoxox****  
**

I fell hard onto the surface beneath me. I got up, after moaning for a second, the complete darkness I had seen first was now gone. Purple and blue hues grazed the sky making it so I could just make out what was in front of me. When my eyes focused on the figures far away from me, I felt like throwing up. There was Riku, with his arms wrapped around Momo, a knife in his hand, and there was Momo doing nothing about it.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

"So good of you to join us, Momo was just telling me how much she loved me, weren't you love?" Riku looked at Momo, when she didn't say anything he brought the knife to her face.

"Yes it's true," Momo managed to spit out; she had to hold back her tears.

"See Sora? She was using you all this time; playing with your heart. She never liked you, just used you for her own sick games." Riku smiled, he was so pleased, and he had been waiting years for Momo to be his. Sora, on the other hand, looked like he had just been in a train wreck. He couldn't believe it, didn't want to believe it. Yet he had no choice, she was right in front of him, in Riku's arms.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

'What do I have left? The one person I thought I could trust was lying to me the whole time. I just can't go on; the times we've had together, the tears we cried. How does someone give up something like that?' I fell to me knees, crying. 'How could she?'

_All is not it seems, there is darkness present. What will you do?_

"You have nothing to live for, no one to hold, no one to be held by. Your life is over, or at least it should be. Maybe you'd like to do it yourself," Riku threw Sora a knife, " Go ahead no one cares, so why not?"

I took the knife, I know he's right but I just can't bring myself to do it. Even if Momo lied, my feelings still remain; but seeing her with Riku makes me furious. Even if I do love her why bother if she doesn't love me back? I've made up my mind, I reached to pick up the knife, no longer crying, no longer caring.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

'What's he doing? He isn't going to use the knife is he? This is going way too far!' The tears started to pour down my face, 'He's my life.' My body started moving on it's own, I elbowed Riku in the stomach, not hard but I knew he was in shock. Standing up I looked over at Sora, pure horror filled my mind as I watched the blood pour down his arms.

"No!" I screamed, lunging towards him to embrace him. He turned from me,

"It was all a lie, I can't believe you." His tone made me want to run away, but I knew I had to stay. Once again I tried to embrace him, this time he didn't move, just stayed still with the knife still in his hands. The blood from his wrists was getting all over me, but I didn't care; as long as he's letting me hold him like this he has to have some feelings still. I let the silence drag out for a few minutes, and then leaned over to his ear.

"Where's Riku?" I asked him gently; since I had my back turned to him I couldn't tell where Riku was. It took Sora a minute to answer.

"He's still standing where he was when you elbowed him. He's in shock I guess." Sora mumbled it; I could tell he was trying to hold back tears.

"He was lying, I live for you Sora. He told me he'd kill you if I didn't listen to him. I had to wait until he didn't have his knife anymore," I stopped, and continued, "You don't have to believe me but why would I lie to you?" He turned to look me in the eyes; I held him tighter. The storm was getting worse, and I felt something was wrong. Very wrong.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

'Is she telling the trust? I can't tell anymore, her eyes tell me she's sorry, but Riku has always been my best friend.'

_But she's the one you love._

I looked up from Momo's embrace to see Riku was gone. I felt a tingle in my neck, someone's here, something's wrong.

_They're here, what will you do?_

"Momo we need to go." I grabbed her hand and jumped up, leading the way. I decided to run to the cabin, it would at least provide shelter away from the storm.

We ran in and I shut the door,

"Are you alright?" I asked Momo, I figure I'll act like nothing happened.

"I'm fine, your wrists, are they still bleeding?"

"No," I rubbed my wrists, "they feel like they always do." That was a lie they hurt like nothing I had ever felt before. Momo walked over to me and picked up my left hand, she kissed it gently, and then embraced me again.

"I'm so sorry, Sora it's all my fault." She cried, and I rested her head on my shoulder.

"Don't say that," I kissed her forehead to calm her crying, "I shouldn't have believed him."

We sat in silence, listening to each other breathe. A large thud was heard outside, Mom jumped. Two large key blades appeared in front of me and Momo. They both looked like if they connected they would form a heart.

_It's here._

The roof of the cabin was torn off; I looked up to see the giant shadow from my dreams. Before thinking I grabbed both keys, leaving Momo by herself. I struck the shadow, trying to at least break through it. It was too big though, just as in my dreams, I was being slaughtered. If I keep going on like this, I'll surely die.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

I can't stand watching him do this, he's killing himself! I heard another thud, like before but it was closer. When I looked up a giant hold had sucked the shadow, and Sora was holding on to a tree.

"Sora!" I screamed, "What's going on?"

"Momo, if something happens just remember I'm always with you!"

"No! What's going to happen?"

" I don't' know, but if we don't end up together I'll always search for you. You're never alone, I'm always with you; I'll always be with you!"

And with that he let go, casting into the dark hole. The wind picked up around me, and carried me up sending me towards the hole also. That was the last I saw of the island I called home.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

**Authors note: So here's the second chapter, I wrote it all in math class over the course of about four days. My math class is one and a half hours so I had plenty of time. The next chapter will be better; the first two chapters were dedicated to character development mostly so some people may have found it boring. Please review, I'd really like to know what many of you thought. If you liked it please say so, and I'll try my best to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. 3 Aki**


End file.
